


the planets align

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: They're at a gas station and Cas startles at a car door slamming shut."We can't drive all night," Dean decides.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	the planets align

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc probably.

"You really gotta get some sleep." Dean says. He takes his eyes off the road, just for a second, to give Cas a pointed look.

Cas tries to look more alert, but it's ruined by the yawn he can't stop from happening.

"I'm serious."

"I'll be fine for a little while longer, Dean."

_Stubborn._

* * *

They're at a gas station and Cas startles at a car door slamming shut.

"We can't drive all night," Dean decides.

It seems silly now that he thought they could. His joints groan at just the idea.

Cas murmurs in agreement.

It's not a difficult thing. When you travel enough, every town starts to feel like it follows a pattern. Or maybe he's been here before. Either way it doesn't take long to find a place for them to rest. He pulls into the overgrown parking lot of the first motel they see.

"I'll be right back, don't worry," he says, waving away Cas's offer to go with him.

"Are you su–" Cas tries to ask, but a yawn cuts off the end of his question.

"Don't worry," Dean repeats.  
  


The kid at the front desk looks like he might be close to drifting off himself, eyelids drooping through the check-in process.

Finally, armed with the room key, he heads back to the car, taking a glance back at the building as he does. It sags in the middle, giving it its own sad, tired air.

He's slept in worse places. 

* * *

He calls Sam to let him know they'll arrive a little later than planned. He gets his voicemail. There's a panic that's hard to unlearn, impossible maybe from all the times it's been reinforced. It thrums through his veins, pushing away the tiredness he feels. The aches in his bones remain. He briefly debates texting Eileen to see if everything is okay.

 _They're probably sleeping,_ he reassures himself. _No need to worry._

He puts his phone in his pocket.  
  


* * *

Cas is waiting outside the car.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas says when he hands him the key. The love in his eyes almost burns. Dean's still learning to accept it. He shies away, looking down.

 _What have I done to deserve you_ is a steady refrain in the back of his thoughts these days.

 _I love you,_ he thinks and he says, "No problem, Cas."

He's spent so much of his life holding back, it's hard to stop now.

But he has the rest of his life to figure it out.

_Everything will be okay._

It's both a wish and a prayer. 

It's not the first time he's thought those words, but it's the first time it actually feels true.


End file.
